


A Trip to the Market

by Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln/pseuds/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock notices they're low on some things. He had intended on just sending John, but John seemed a bit distant. Sherlock decides his lover needs some company and happily tags along to a rather fun trip to the market.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to the Market

**Author's Note:**

> Had a power outage for the last couple days, so that sucked xD But here's a little Johnlock fluff! 
> 
> ***I DO NOT own BBC's Sherlock or any of the characters!***

Sherlock studied him closely. It wasn't uncommon, Sherlock often just watched John. Whether he was sleeping or rambling or blogging, Sherlock's eyes were always glued to his lover. 

This time, John just so happened to be blogging. Sherlock watched as John's ever-changing eyes darted about the screen, following words he had already typed; every once in awhile they'd catch on something so abruptly it almost startled Sherlock, and John's fingers would right whatever mistake he had made swiftly before going back to proofreading. Sherlock found the whole thing rather transfixing. Or perhaps, that was just John in general. 

Sherlock noticed a heaviness in John's eyes. He seemed a bit... distant lately. Every time they spoke his eyes were elsewhere. They hadn't been together for more than a month, but it felt so natural to be able to smile and stare at John without it being weird. Sherlock was having the time of his life, but John seemed a bit out of it. 

"John," Sherlock said, dropping his book. "I think we need groceries." 

John nodded a bit, "we do." he pushed himself up from his chair, "I'll get some." 

"Wait!" Sherlock said, leaping to his feet and standing in front of John with just a few strides of his long legs. "Can I go with you?" 

Something sparked in John's eyes. "You want to go?" 

Sherlock nodded and wrapped a pinkie around John's. "I do," he smiled. 

John returned it with a sheepish smile and a bashful kiss to Sherlock's cheek. "Then of course you can go." 

***

"Why are there so many types of milk?" Sherlock asked, scanning them. It didn't seem necessary. 

John reached past him and grabbed a gallon. "Some people are very specific on what type they'll drink," John said with a shrug. 

Sherlock also shrugged and followed John. Grocery shopping was not something Sherlock did and he already couldn't see the appeal. "Doesn't this drive you mad?" Sherlock asked as they walked through the isles, touching this and that. 

"Not nearly as much as you do," John said, taking Sherlock's wandering hand and holding it, pushing the cart rather skillfully with the other hand. 

Sherlock felt a smile find his face at John's remark and gave the shorter's hand a squeeze. "But in what way do I drive you mad?" Sherlock asked with a hint of tease. 

John scoffed and looked up at him, then shook his head, the smile not leaving his face. Sherlock felt somewhat accomplished. John had seemed down and now he was smiling and acting like himself again. "How have you been feeling, John?" Sherlock finally asked. 

"Fine," he replied curtly. 

Sherlock frowned. "Are you sure?" Sherlock asked, looking down at him. 

John didn't reply, just mumbled about the groceries they needed. Sherlock huffed and stole John's hands away before they could touch a single thing and made him look up at him. "John," Sherlock started firmly, "what is wrong?" 

John looked up at him, his beautiful eyes darting around Sherlock's face before gazing down. "I don't know," he said, "I just feel like... I dunno."

"Ah!" Sherlock said, "keep going, we were getting somewhere!"

John gave Sherlock a look, but he did continue. "I don't know, Sherlock. It's not like we've grown apart since getting together, but we haven't grown much closer either... And I thought that we would've." he said, a small sigh escaping his lips. 

Sherlock frowned and took a moment to think about it. It seemed John was right. Everything seemed to be the same except for the occasional kiss or hug, that they shared a room now and holding hands. Sherlock cupped John's face in his hands and offered a little smile. "I'm sorry," he said, surprising himself that he said it. "I love you." 

John looked shell-shocked. Sherlock couldn't figure out why. Sure, they'd never actually said it, but with all they'd been through, all they said and did, Sherlock thought it was obvious. John's eyes were glued to Sherlock's face, they fluttered briefly, then he let out a surprised, little laugh. "I love you, too, Sherlock..." 

Sherlock smiled and butterflies warmed his chest. "I'm sorry, I really am. I do adore you, John. I guess I do it a bit silently..." he said, his voice trailing. 

John shook his head, "shut up, Sherlock. Just kiss me." 

Sherlock laughed ever-so-slightly before pressing his lips against John's. The thought briefly occurred to him that they were in fact kissing in a grocery store, but it surely didn't trouble him. Kissing him felt so right. And John was right, Sherlock needed to pay more attention to him. And he definitely wasn't going to leave out the kisses.


End file.
